Polycarbonate resins are a representative thermoplastic resin that has a heat deflection temperature of 135° C. or higher and exhibits superior mechanical properties including impact resistance and excellent properties in terms of self-extinguishing properties, dimensional stability, heat resistance, and transparency.
Polycarbonate resins are widely used in various applications such as exterior materials of electronic and electric products, office machines, automobile components, optical materials for various lenses, prisms, optical fibers, and the like.
However, polycarbonate resins have limitations in use for optical films due to poor scratch resistance. A polycarbonate film can be coated with a scratch-resistant film in order to improve scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins. In this case, an expensive scratch-resistant film and an additional coating process can cause an increase in manufacturing costs.
Therefore, studies on various methods have been conducted to improve scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins. Blending polycarbonate resins with a scratch-resistant resin is generally used as a method for improving scratch resistance of polycarbonate resins.
However, this method can only slightly improve scratch resistance and thus fundamental measures are necessary. In particular, when polycarbonate resins are blended with acrylic resins to improve scratch resistance, impact resistance of the polycarbonate resins can be drastically reduced, and compatibility between the blended resins can considerably increase haze, thereby damaging transparency of the polycarbonate resins.
Therefore, there is needed for a polycarbonate resin having excellent scratch resistance without deterioration in inherent physical properties, such as impact resistance and transparency.